medicinalfandomcom-20200213-history
Miri Fenwick
N'' ame: Miriam "Miri" Fenwick *'''Nicknames: Miri, Mima, Mims * Date of Birth: '''November 14th *'Status': Resistance Fighter *'SBUI (Subject Behavior Under the Influence): M *'''Alignment: Squad 3; formerly STEM *'Likes': Softball, athletics, mornings, rainy days, horror movies, thrill rides, singing/creating music, spices, strong drinks, extremely spicy food, extremity *'Dislikes': People who call themselves airheads, losing, being ignored, (春野サクラ, Haruno Sakura) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is appointed as a member of Team Kakashi, but quickly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a ninja and the complications of her team-mates' lives. She thus trains to become a medical-nin so that she can face the challenges of life as a ninja, as well as help and protect her friends and loved ones when they need her. Background As orphans from in Medium, Micah and his little brother Luka had been treated unkindly by the civilians ever since their parents died, which forced them to survive as thieves and pickpockets. Micah expressed a bitter hatred of the civilians, and declared that everyone who was cruel to them ought to die. When a mysterious calamity swept the orphanage and killed nearly everyone, including Luka, Micah was taken in by Danzou to the North for the purpose of STEM training along with a group of other boys and girls. Although Danzou originally despised him because of his obnoxious and loud personality, Micah set about making his master like him (in a very Stockholm way) and quickly became his favourite bed-mate and subsequent heir. Micah then received favourable treatment such as expensive clothes and more freedom around the city. This led him to meet . However, at that point, he couldn't join the Resistance. Micah continously suffered physical and sexual abuse from Danzou. After each session, he would soak in a bath for hours and cry. However, in public, he resumes his psycotic and obnoxious personality. Behind closed doors, he Not knowing that it was actually Hannah, Alois discovered that the person responsible for the strange deaths in the village was Sebastian Michaelis during his Faustian contract before Ciel Phantomhive. Alois formed a contract with Claude, vowing revenge on Sebastian. When Earl Trancy died, Alois became the new earl and released all the captive boys. From the girl I loved to hate to the girl I feel most sympathetic for. Ami’s a wonderful, enigmatic character who’s added a lot of spice to a show that’s already pretty complex. I suspect that her poor timing (getting Ryuuji’s attention after Taiga) and her inability to drastically change how she tries to get close to Ryuuji means she’s so far behind Taiga that she doesn’t have a chance at catching up at all. Ryuuji’s simply not the kind to be baited by teasing but that seems to be Ami’s favoured method of getting attention–if not her only. Personality *'Positive: 'Selfless, ''enthusiastic'', ambitious, kind, caring,' '''determined, perfectionist, eccentric, passionate, devoted, courageous, optimistic, reliable, selfless *'Negative: Overbearing, dramatic, loud, obnoxious, childish, stubborn, spiteful, talkative, jealous, naive, know-it-all, bossy *'''Development: As she grows up, she becomes more comfortable, level-headed, calm, accepting, and sad; her fires dims a bit. *'Habits:' Masks and bottles up negative feelings; fluffs up her hair; hums whenever she's busy; cracks her knuckles; makes extremely scary/angry faces when she's lost in thought Frankly speaking, Miriam talks too much. Although she is a kind and caring girl, she has a very strange way of showing it. If she likes you, she will do her damnedest to embarrass you and make you feel absolutely uncomfortable and awkward. She's very outgoing and is friendly towards everyone but can have quite a dark and sarcastic sense of humour. Despite this, she can be very childish and innocent, seeing the best in everyone. Miriam is very bubbly and perhaps - overly happy. She is very dramatic and does not know how to whisper. Her definition of "fun" seems strange to almost everyone and you will either love or hate her. There are those who believe she is the funniest person alive and others who think she's ridiculously obnoxious. She doesn't quite seem to care what anyone thinks, at least, she doesn't notice. Speaking of, she is also very oblivious and insanely clumsy. Despite her curiosity in battle, she trips and falls regularly and fails quite badly in day-to-day life. Everyone in Amaranth calls her "Princess" due to her child-like simplicity and perhaps child-like complexity, as well. She does simple things in confusing ways for no known reason. She is very athletic and is the captain of the girl's softball club at school, and, in the later part of the series, the captain of the occult club. Her energy is a never-ending flow, and this energy is extremely shown in her personality. She is usually cheerful, if not always and knows exactly how to turn a mistake into a thing to be happy about or laughed at. She's always singing and making up happy tunes about her situation. At the same time, she holds many part time jobs, like a mobile phone stylist, a waitress at a family restaurant, and a clerk at a convenience store, steam boat store, and at a karaoke box. Later on in the series, she reveals that she is working hard because she does not want to hinder anyone and because she wants to save lots of money, then get into a sports university and aim for the national softball league. She gets a thrill out of being scared, unlike most people. She also seems to have a very high amount of skill in that regard; whether it's acting scared or scaring others. Looking at Miriam and speaking to her, you will think she is a kind pacifist when in reality, she is the exact opposite. She loves a good fight and will pick fights with anyone who is willing. Although she seems sweet and harmless, do not let her appearance fool you for she is vicious and relentless in battle, especially when she is fighting for a cause she strongly believes in. Miriam takes training those of Amaranth very seriously and will be merciless in her methods of teaching. Take care to not anger Miriam - for she is a force to be feared when she is enraged. Her relationship with Ami starts as a somewhat love-hate relationship. Miriam saw through Ana's facade from the beginning and was annoyed by her cutesy act, constantly calling her "Bogus Boobies". She's constantly trying to break Ana's facade in public. In return, Ami picks up on her destructive behavior -- she is a very secluded person who is willing to sacrifice her own happiness for others, which is destructive behavior; something that Ami picked up on. So in order to end Miriam's suffering, Ami had to find a way to allow Miriam to be honest with herself. That way was to interrogate and provoke her. She sounded like a bitch, but her intentions were good. She wanted the best for Miriam. Miriam is too good hearted and is unwilling to go out of her comfort zone for some reason. She just puts on a smile and cheers. No one is mean to her so she just keeps smiling. Ami introduced Minori to what she was actually feeling, even though she sounded mean doing it. She deeply cares about Miri. There is a dark part to Miriam, however. Little is known about her past and when she believes no one is looking, a look of utter despair can be seen in her eyes. She is careful not to show her sadness and past to anyone. When feigning happiness grows too much for her, she climbs onto high ground to be alone. Despite her air-headed tendencies, she is very perceptive, and is one of the few people to see Tiga for the gentle person she is, and is also not fooled by Ami's acts of innocence. Her intuition is very noteworthy, and she can question a single act down to the point it can be answered with simple responses. She also sees and knows that Ryuji and Taiga love and care for each other deeply despite their unwillingness to get together. It is implied that her air-headed tendencies is a facade, to hide her deepest sadness in her heart she doesn't want to show. This is shown when she gets nosebleed sometimes. Appearance *'Height': 5'6" *'Weight': 123 lbs *'Hair': A veil of honey-brown with the slightest wave to it. At the touch, it feels reminiscent of cashmere, and rests at the low point of her waist. *'Eyes': Appear to be a dull amber. Her eyes are large and rounded with thick black lashes. *'''Other: '''Lean but very muscular from working out Minori has shoulder-length reddish-purple hair with purple eyes and her height is average for a Japanese girl, but still, she is very athletic. She usually wears the school's uniform inside the school, at outside of the school she either wears casual clothes, jeans and tops or uniform on wear her part-time job is. Miri's hair is bright maroon. Ami says it's a disguise. She's wrong, though, Tiga thinks - it's the colour of her soul. Vibrant and clear, seeping from her mind and into her silky shoulder-length tresses. Always drawing glances and raising eyebrows. This brings an instant smile to Tiga, for shocked expressions are like petrol to the fire in her heart, even at the expense of her best friend. Unlike my sister, I own no ribbons or clips to tame it, and I prefer it that way. Every now and then, she'll sit me down and drag a comb through my hair, wincing as I scream and shout. "For heavens sake, Florrie, sit still!" And yet I wont sit still, not ever. Wriggling and fidgeting are my most common pastimes, says my brother. At least he did, back before we ran away from the community home and I stopped going to school and started going to parties instead. My feet are often bare; always tired. They walk-walk-walk and dance and kick until they can't anymore, hardened soles immune to the hot pavements of summer. In the same way, my hands have been rough and scratched since I learned to walk on them, too - a party trick that draws attention just the way I like it. They shake, though, but I only notice this when I'm building the fire early in the morning, trying to warm my hands on the sidewalk. Maia has hair that's a lovely red. It's sunrise-red, and it contrasts in an absolutely shocking manner with the rest of her. Red hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, she is a creature of strong colors. They make her look lovely, and compliment her muscular build. Her face is adorable, with not-too-high cheekbones, a button nose, and a rounded chin. Her face sets together into puzzle pieces that create a heart-shaped masterpiece of a face. Quotes *"Tiga is my best friend. And I love her more than I love myself." *"My happiness doesn't depend on anyone but me!" *"I can't smile and watch Tiga get hurt. I absolutely can't." *“Please don’t expect me to always be good and kind and loving. There are times when I will be cold and thoughtless and hard to understand--and angrier than Tiga.” *"I’ve been such a bad friend, huh? Seldom coming yet always going. I’m sorry… I’m sorry! But please don’t accept my apologies!" *The tilt of her head done as reaction to the girl’s confession was exaggerated, a huff clearly audible but somehow classed on the happier side. She just couldn’t be disappointed by a soul so sweet. “So that is? But! Patience is simply a benefit, not a necessity. If you want, I’ll be more than willing to teach you some tricks.” *“And a pleasure it is meeting you!" She dramatically lowered her cap. "The name's Fenwick. Miriam Fenwick.” *“Nah-haaa, don’t be! I was too occupied trying to get these jewels onto this little honker.” Minori noticed—unlike the raven haired ‘diva’—that this girl before her was soft-spoken and undeniably precious. For this she was slightly distracted, not that she’d dare let it into voice. “Bejeweling absolutely sucks. But since I'm so tough, it doesn't bother me.” *"One stride, two! And a hop! Skip, skip, skip!" A tiring day after practice, yet loads of her energy was still left. No—the redhead would never let her power die so easily. She never ceased to amaze Tiga. “Tiga! Heheheh, stop. I’m a little pee-yew from the game... Aah, who am I kidding?" *Without a word, she placed a couple of coins into the girl's’s hands. "In honors to the beautiful hair society... That must’ve been a lot of dye to make those tresses so alive and luscious. Please, keep the change.” (later: "No, really. I must know what shampoo you use.") *She did not make a voiced response during that moment. Instead she continued her fix even as the blue-haired female distanced herself, the air in her throat becoming thinner and thinner. In three, two, one… "Are you sick? You're redder than my hair. Ami-chan, we must take you to the nearest candy store for elixirs." (ami says "are you asking me out on a date?" *"Ooooiii. Look who decided to show up after—" Ami took the oppurtunity to dig her elbow into Miri's face. "—AAAARGHHH. MERCY!" *"Has her innocence been broken down by the likes of Anabelle!? Or worse… HAVE I FAILED TO KEEP HER CLEAN—!" *"The blatantly shocked female’s left eyelid twitched as she persisted her prolonged actions. Of course, when she finally went to step two, she drew in a sharp breath, jumping back only a little. “EH?! Me!? H-HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY? Y-you… must be a demon!” And so she activated the famous fetal position. “I ASK OF YOU: SPARE MY SOUL! I DIDN’T MEAN TO EAT TOO MUCH YESTERDAY!” *"Salute! My greatest grattitud—" A pause. One that lasted longer than it should have. "…EGADS! A ghost!? Gods of the day please lay your blessings on me!" *“Egads! Ami, we have to get you to start the rituals before you explode! ...Wait. What are you trying say?" *"—You’re a genius! Why didn’t I think of that? Ha-haaa. Maybe the heavens have given me the fate of super-speed aging and thus my dulling knowledge… Or maybe it’s the other way around! Quick—to the ice cream before I turn into a baby!" *"Hm? What's eatin' ya?" Theme song What If - Safetysuit Papercut by Jordin Sparks Category:Characters